


💀 H A D E S 💀

by KA_LON



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Greek god au, Hades - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KA_LON/pseuds/KA_LON
Summary: “At dusk, d e a t h came to me in the form of a man.”
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Reader
Kudos: 13





	💀 H A D E S 💀

* * *

You sat in a maze of hedges, bare of leaves leaving only branches. Even the grass beneath you was dead, nothing grows here. Life simply not able to thrive in a place so grim, a place made for the dead.

Temptation was your flaw, those dark eyes alluring and hiding so much beneath that intense gaze. The embodiment of death they called him, you snort. Yet the mere thought of you leaving sent him into a fury, the hells beneath blazing into an inferno, as his eyes burn with embers of anger. 

_“Don’t ever leave me”_ He’d whisper into your ear, the hands trailing your skin coaxing you to say. Conflicting your already confusing feelings, as he distracts you in a daze of pleasure. You were his rose among weeds, light in the darkness, happiness where there was nothing but sorrow and misery. 

Your thoughts were interrupted by footsteps, think of the devil and he shall appear. Emerging through the hedges was the very thing on your mind. The man who blurred the lines of hate and love, or maybe it was lust. You didn’t know anymore, your emotions always seem to mesh together when it came to him.

Never able to pinpoint just what you felt for him and he didn’t mind, or maybe he just didn’t care. He could never care when you kept him company in this lonely place he calls home, why would he care when you were the one he would spend eternity with. 

Cold eyes that send a shiver over your body, melt when they land on you. Filling with a familiar emotion you came to recognize as love or was it admiration? With each step the color of the grass bleeds with green, the hedges growing back full, leaves brushing your skin. the stone fountain filling with water, birds chirping in song as they flew towards the blooming flowers. Those forget as he was death, he was also life.

Your fingers gently take the rose held out towards you, a kiss on your forehead soon follows. As he leaves you alone again, the oasis around you dies. The flower in your hand wilting away, petals falling into your lap.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Monstaxnight and the conversation had with their Anon on tumblr.


End file.
